Most Unlikely Situation
by nomuerta
Summary: Draco. Two new students. Dark lord. How are all these people connected? Read and find out. Please R


MOST UNLIKELY SITUATION  
  
Summary: Two new students arrive at Hogwarts, a brother, and sister. Why is Draco being so friendly? D/OC  
  
Chapter one: Meeting new people  
  
"Celeste! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" My brother, Christian yelled to me.  
  
"Coming!" I replied, stuffing my robes into my trunk and then finally closing it and trying hard to carry it down the stairs. "Christian! I need help!" Christian came along, scowling. Christian and I were twins but we didn't get along to well. Christian hated me. Christian had short black hair that was spiked at the moment. His eyes were bright blue and extremely cold to me. Christian was extremely handsome and was very popular at our last school. He was angry that we had to leave but Mom and Dad didn't want to put my life into danger anymore. Christian grabbed my trunk angrily and together we walked out to the car.  
  
"Ok let's go" Dad said starting up the car after I got my trunk loaded into the back. I sat in the back with Christian, looking out the window watching the scenery pass by.  
  
"Oh did you see that, Celeste? It was a donkey tied to a post," Christian said to me, smiling but I knew he was only acting. He indicated to me often that I looked like a donkey and that remark was to get at me instead of being nice. I didn't think I looked like a donkey, though and Christian wasn't going to make me feel like I did. I had shoulder length curly black hair and the same light blue eyes that Christian had but my eyes weren't as cold. I basically looked like Christian since we were twins so I was rather pretty but Christian never wanted me to think that. Christian always acted nice to me around everybody, even Mom and Dad. No one really knew what he was really like to me, save my best friend Ilya (pronounced ill ya) but it took a while to convince her.  
  
"Oh I didn't see it! I must have just missed it," Mom said, disappointed. Or else I'm the donkey I said in my mind. Christian grinned at me and it was far from nice. We soon arrived at Kings Cross station and Dad got us a trolley to load our trunks onto.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get onto this platform?" Christian asked, staring around.  
  
"You walk through that barrier and it will take you onto the platform" Dad replied, "Now your mother and I have to go. You two have fun at school this year and owl us when you arrive. Good bye, Christian. Keep your sister out of danger" I rolled my eyes, like he was going to do that. He would probably try to put me into danger. "And you make sure you stay out of trouble, Celeste. Goodbye"  
  
"Bye Dad" Christian and I replied in unison. Dad then left us to get onto the platform by ourselves.  
  
"Ladies first" Christian said, moving out of the way. I ran at the barrier and half expected myself to bang into the barrier but instead I went straight through. Soon Christian came through and I hadn't got out of the way in time. I think he planned this by the grin he had on his face after making me hit my head on my trunk.  
  
"Thanks" I muttered, rubbing my head, fuck it hurt!  
  
"No problem, sis! Now let's go find a spot on the train" We soon found an empty compartment since we were fifteen minutes early. We stored our trunks in the storage compartment and then I sat down as Christian walked out. I probably wouldn't see him until we reached Hogwarts and I was thankful for that. I lay down on the long seat and was almost asleep when the door opened and two boys and one girl walked in.  
  
"Do you mind if we come in here?" I shook my head at them and they stored their trunks. They sat down and it was awkward for a few minutes,  
  
"So are you a new student here?" The girl asked. I nodded. "Well I'm Hermione and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" Harry Potter...wow he was real famous.  
  
"I'm Celeste Ial" I replied quietly, my eyes flicking to Harry's hairline which seemed to annoy him slightly. I quickly looked out the window watching the scenery flicker by.  
  
"What school do you come from?" Ron finally asked. Ron caught my eye because his shock of red hair. They looked nice enough though, even Harry who I thought would be a pompous celebrity.  
  
"Durmstrang"  
  
"Really? What is it like there?"  
  
"Cold and creepy" I replied shortly. It was the only thing I could really say about Durmstrang.  
  
"How did you get that nasty bruise on your head?" I touched where I hit my head only half an hour ago,  
  
"Just fell" I replied, shortly.  
  
"Oh. Can you say more than one sentence?" I didn't get to reply though because the door opened and Christian walked in. I could see Hermione checking him out and my heart sank. Christian was going to steal my only chances of having friends.  
  
"Celeste! You haven't introduced me yet to your friends" I glared at him. Hermione sensing something was up introduced herself while the boys introduced themselves.  
  
"Why hello there. Harry Potter? Everyone knows you" Christian grinned and Harry smiled back. Soon enough they were like best friends and I was cast to the side, forgotten until three boys walked through the door.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here? Two new students with the dream team" One of the boys said, grinning. The boy had a prominent sneer on his face and his white blonde hair was slicked back. I thought this boy was extremely cute.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"So where are you from?" 'Malfoy' asked me. The others looked at me and I turned red,  
  
"Durmstrang" I muttered.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you?"  
  
"Durmstrang" I replied a little louder.  
  
"Oh really? I have heard that is a really good school. Is it really?"  
  
"No it's cold and creepy" I replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh well why don't you come back to our compartment to discuss this more"  
  
"Why don't you get lost? She doesn't want to go back to your compartment" Christian said angrily. The 'dream team' probably thought that it was because Malfoy was a slimy git and he didn't want me near him but I knew it was because Malfoy liked the look of me.  
  
"How do you know? I think I might just take you up on that offer" I replied, standing up. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at me. Christian was just plain angry. He grabbed my arm as I walked past.  
  
"Don't go with him" He sounded like he was pleading but I knew better than that.  
  
"Fuck you. Let go of me" I replied knowing I would pay for that later. I yanked my arm out of his grip and followed Malfoy out. Malfoy led me to a compartment at the middle of the train and I saw the heads turning to peer at me through the glass doors.  
  
"Here we go. Ladies first" I grinned as he stepped aside and let me in first. "Now you want anything?" Malfoy pointed to some food on the table. I shook my head. "Well then. My name isn't Malfoy like Weasel called me. My name's Draco" I nodded and when I didn't give my name he asked me.  
  
"Oh. Celeste Ial" Draco's eyes lit up a bit when he heard my name and I wondered why but he masked it quickly and indicated to the two boys who were now standing in the door awkwardly.  
  
"That's Crabbe and Goyle. We are all in Slytherin"  
  
"Oh. Isn't that house rather...um...evil?"  
  
"Well you could say that. Or you could say we get our own way using any means possible" I shuddered but he didn't notice because at that moment the door opened and a pug nosed girl walked in with two other girls.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing with this girl?" Her eyes switched to me and she sneered.  
  
"Oh we are over now, Pansy. Celeste and I are now together" And as if to prove a point he turned and kissed me. Pansy let out a small gasp then when we parted she was extremely angry,  
  
"You better watch your back," She said to me before walking out. Great an enemy already.  
  
"What the hell?" I said as soon as she walked out. Draco shrugged,  
  
"Had to get rid of her some how"  
  
"Thanks alot. Now I have already made an enemy!"  
  
"Hey don't worry, you will be fine! I will always be around to protect he" He grinned and leaned in again. I pushed him away,  
  
"Like hell you will be" I went to walk through the door but Crabbe and Goyle were in the way. I heard Draco tell them to move and I was able to get out. I walked up and down the train until I found a deserted compartment and lay in there until the train ride was over.  
  
A/N: I edited this chapter because I didn't like the other one. Please R&R 


End file.
